Brittany-Santana-Quinn Relationship
The Brittany-Santana-Quinn Relationship, also known as The Unholy Trinity, Fabrittana and Quittana, is a three-way friendship between William McKinley High School graduates Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray and William McKinley High School senior Brittany S. Pierce. Their friendship has a tendency of being quite temperamental, but has stuck through for most of Season One, parts of Season Two through the Cheerios, and in Season Three the girls have remained close, despite the fact two of them graduated. Biography 'Season One' 'Pilot' Quinn, Santana, and the other Cheerios, laugh at a video that Rachel had posted on MySpace. Later in the episode, Quinn and Santana are walking together in the school hallways, and then Quinn stops to talk to Finn to ask him why he's talking with Rachel. In the end of the episode, Santana, Quinn, and Sue watch the glee club perform Don't Stop Believin' (Brittany was not in the Pilot episode). 'Showmance' The three girls sit next to each other during the meeting of The Celibacy Club. They sit together around Sue when the New Directions perform Push It. Later, Quinn, Santana and Brittany audition for the glee club, because Quinn is worried about losing Finn. They perform I Say a Little Prayer, Quinn being the main vocal and Santana and Brittany as backup vocals. After that, they are together in Sue's office and Sue asks them to spy on the glee club for her. 'Acafellas' They are shown trying to bring New Directions down, by encouraging Mercedes to go out with Kurt. This is because they know he is gay. Additionally, they convince the other members of the glee club to hire a professional dance coach, Dakota Stanley (a coach who made even the members of Vocal Adrenaline cry). Brittany, Santana and Quinn stand or sit next to each other in several scenes. All three of them are seen washing cars together at the Glee choreographer car wash fundraiser while Quinn and Santana are seen splashing each other and laughing. When Dakota Stanley criticizes the glee club, they are the only ones he doesn't have a problem with and tells them they're perfect and to stay just the way they are. 'Preggers' They stand next to each other in glee club and later cheer for the football team, along with the rest of the Cheerios. 'The Rhodes Not Taken' The trio sit close to each other while April performs Maybe This Time in the glee club. Later, Brittany gives Santana a shoulder massage in the choir room when they learn that Quinn is pregnant. 'Vitamin D' They are close to each other in some scenes in the glee club. In some moments of the mash-up, the three girls reports details on New Directions to Sue. They dance together in Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Santana and Brittany weren't together for one scene since Brittany had a fill in. 'Throwdown' They are the only ones at the Cheerios practice because the other girls are academically ineligible after flunking Will's Spanish class. Quinn performs You Keep Me Hangin' On along with Santana, Brittany, and other Cheerios. 'Mash-Up' They are seen dancing together while Will is singing Bust a Move. 'Mattress' Quinn sits with Santana and Brittany in the library. Santana and Brittany deface a yearbook, Quinn looks left out and says that she misses being a Cheerio, she talks about wanting to be in the Cheerio squad's yearbook picture. 'Sectionals' They dance together in My Life Would Suck Without You, doing the same dance from their first dance (and song) together, I Say a Little Prayer . 'Home' Quinn and Santana are seen laughing and fooling around together while roller skating at the roller rink. 'Bad Reputation' Mercedes mentions that Quinn has 'beef' with Santana and Brittany while talking to Will. Quinn puts Santana and Brittany as second and fourth respectively on the Glist. 'Laryngitis' The trio practice their vocals together while leaning on the piano, looking rather bored. They are all on Rachel's list of Glee Club members who "are not pulling their weight". Gallery Tumblr lla7ylKAg21qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Unholy_Trinity_-_Vocals.gif Unholytrinity_thanksgiving.png unholytrinitystarting.png tumblr_m06p6pTi831qh6ufn.gif California-Girls-unholy-trinity-23363642-1280-886.jpg 30552-glee-unholy-trinity_large.jpg 763716_1309640962982_full.jpg Tumblr meaqo06SXi1rsylg8o4 500.gif Tumblr meaj583WNh1qedtilo1 500.gif I'm gonna love you anyway.gif CSAM theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 4theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 3theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 2theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 1theunholytrinity.gif 300px-08x02 Come See About Me.png ISayALittlePrayer4.gif ISayALittlePrayer3.gif ISayALittlePrayer2.gif 300px-Quinnbrittanysantana.jpg Tumblr m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr lvy7gvGYNd1qi59xn.gif ISayALittlePrayer1111.gif ISayALittlePrayer5.gif Category:Relationships Category:Friendships